Not Your Average Case
by superwhofilesjackson
Summary: While on a hunt, the Winchesters meet (more like have an unpleasant encounter) Beckett and team. For supernatural, it takes place in season 5, and for castle, some where in season 4. rated T for safety. *my summaries suck. just read the story!*
1. Beheaded

"What do we have here." Richard Castle asked cheerfully, taking a sip from his coffee. New York had been unusually quiet for the past couple of weeks. No murders. Castle had been getting kind of restless, and was running out of inspiration. All he needed was a crispy murder to distract him from the normal boring life he had been having for like forever.

Lanie looked up for where she sat examining the dead girl that lay on the pavement. She gave castle a look and said,"a dead body, that's what you have here Castle." Then looking at Kate, she said,"it looks like she has been dead for at least six hours. I think the cause of death is obvious, decapitation."

"Can you tell us what the murder weapon was?" Beckett asked looking at the body. The girl, that layed sprawled on the ground couldn't have been more than 25. There was blood everywhere. Her blond hair were bleached red with her own blood. Her hands lay wide open, one one of them was twisted in a very unnatural position. Her head... Some one had brutally beheaded her, and beckett intended to find that somebody, no matter how hard it took. She was very angry, and also a little surprised, at the callousness by which the young girl had been murdered. It looked like she was alive when she had been killed. Her head was about a few feet away from her body. Her clothes suggested that she was a hooker, not that it gave any one any right to kill her.

"Right now all I can tell is that the weapon was long and sharp. It looks like her head had been taken off with just one swing." Lanie replied to my question. "I'll be able to tell you more once I'm done with the autopsy."

Beckett nodded. "Okay."

"Yo beckett." She turned towards Esposito, who had just arrived. "Weird case huh."

"No kidding" She muttered.

"Yeah! Maybe it is the work of a seriel killer. Or even better, maybe she was an undercover CIA operative, and her cover was blown and the Russian mob killed her." Castle said with a grin.

"Seriously Castle? CIA? I thought you were over that." Beckett smirked. "You got anything espo?"

"As a matter of fact i did. There's a bar a couple miles from here. Several witnesses had seen our Jane doe there. The bartender said she was a regular. Called herself Pearl. Probably a prostitute. He said she always left with someone. He saw her leave at around midnight. Alone. Ryan is asking around if anyone else saw something suspicious."

At that moment, Ryan came. He frowned a little at the body. He shook his head and said,"So I talked to the people who were still around at this time. Many people remembered seeing her. Some of the regulars said that she was there at least once a week, maybe more." Then Ryan smiled proudly and said, "a witness saw two, and I quote, 'big, tall, scary dudes with duffel bag' following our victim. One of the officers took him to the precinct for official statement. A couple of other people also said that they had seen two new guys at the bar yesterday, but they didn't get a good look."

Beckett smiled a little. They had a lead. But finding out who these two men were was going to be a pain in the ass. She turned towards Castle and found him frowning deeply.

"What?" She asked him. "This is too easy." He whined. Beckett chuckled and said,"this is not one of your books castle." He pouted like a teenager. "But this is still too easy." Beckett just rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Has CSU found the murder weapon yet?" Beckett asked Esposito.

"Not yet. It looks the killer either took it with him or dumped it somewhere." He replied.

Beckett nodded. "Okay. Send CSU her finger prints. Find out who she is. Then you and Ryan, go back to the bar and check if they had surveillance. Maybe those two guys were caught in it. Also try to get a list of every one that was in that bar yesterday. Talk to witnesses again, see if they forgot to mention something. Meanwhile Castle and i will head to the precinct, talk to that witness, work it through different angles."

"On it." Ryan and Espo said together, and headed towards the bar.

"Come on castle."

* * *

Sam stared at his brother, who was sleeping in the cheap motel bed. Actually, this being new york, the cheap motel wasn't exactly cheap. But it was as cheap as a motel could get in new york city, so well... whatever.

It had been more than six hours since they had killed that vamp. She flirted with men, made sure that they were loners and no one would look for them, and them take them to her nest to share. That's the only reason they hadn't taken them out before. Because the men had no one to report them missing. Who knows how long she had been killing like that. It was perfect actually. It was a cheap bar and no one would give a second look to a hooker, and many loners came in such a bar. No one would find out that anyone had been killed, and the vamps would be safe. Well almost perfect. A retired hunter who was having a drink in that bar saw her and got suspicious. The customer that she took with her was regular, so when he didn't return, Colin had called Sam and dean. He didn't want to get involved since he was retired, but he also didn't want anymore innocent people to die.

Sam and dean had spotted her hitting on some poor fellow. She was dressed in blood red hooker clothes, showing off her boobs whenever necessary, and winking a lot. Sam would be lying if he said Dean hadnt beem drooling like an idiot watching her. He almost felt ashamed of having such a had soon left alone, probably not having found her type, and the brothers had followed her. She had spotted them, (though Sam still couldn't figure out how because they were very good at stalking) and tried to attack them. If Sam had his way, he would have waited to question her, to find out where the nest was, but she was very... aggressive. They had to kill her.

They had to hide from the receptionist and the security guard (which wasn't very hard since they were both half asleep) since they were covered in blood. They both had long showers, and tried to sleep, putting the job to find the nest to the next day list.

Sam had got up about an hour ago, restless. He wasn't able to sleep very well, while Dean on the other hand, was sleeping like a baby. It hadn't been many days since they had got back together, acting like everything was fine, even when it wasnt. Sam still felt very guilty for what he had done. He had broken the last seal, released lucifer out of his cage, started the freaking apocalypse. And Dean still hadn't fully forgiven Sam for what he had done, not that Sam expected him to. They were both pretending that everything was back to normal, just the way it used to be. That's the only reason they had taken this hunt.

Sam sighed and got up. He took out a detailed map of new york and spread it across the table and started his research. The least he could was find a suitable area for a vamp nest.

* * *

Castle and Beckett sat in an adjoining chair facing Mike Wells, the witness, also the bartender, who had seen those two guys leave after 'Pearl'.

"Look I don't know how many time I have to give you my statement or whatever. I already told that Irish chuckle head what I had seen, and again that funny looking whatshisname officer. I'm getting tired of this."

"Sir, just one more time. I promise. We just have recheck all the facts, that's all." Beckett insisted.

Mike frowned then shrugged and started," Well see, it was just a regular day. All the regular customers, and all that. Pearl was also there, hitting on some dude. That's when they came. At first they looked like normal customers. Ordered a couple o bears. But it looked like they were looking for someone. They were trying to look casual, but they were barely looking at each other, busy scanning the room. The shorter one's eyes fell on Pearl and stopped there. He nudged the other one, and they both stared at her, watching her every moment. Pearl didn't seem to have found anyone to hook up with, so she left. Around midnight I think it was. Those two quickly payed for their beer and left after her. Thats all i know. Now can i go?" He asked, bored.

Beckett ignored his question and asked him,"Did they talk about anything? Maybe you caught their names?"

"Hey what do I look like to you, huh? I was busy serving the other customers. Hell if I know what they were talking bout. I'd like to go now."

Castle said," could you at least try to remember. Anything could mean a lot. Maybe you heard something in passing."

Mike sighed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his face brightened and he said," Ah yes. I remember, when I was serving someone sitting near them, I heard the taller one call the shorter one Dean. That's all I can remember." This time he didn't ask if he could go. He knew they won't let him go unless and until he answered all their questions.

Beckett nodded and noted the name down. "Do you remember what they were wearing?"

Mike thought for a moment and then nodded. "The shorter one, Dean, was wearing a leather jacket and old faded jeans. The taller one with long hair, was wearing flannel and jeans. Both o them were carrying duffle bags. Holding them real tight too. Like they had somethin precious in them.

Beckett nodded and notted it down too."One more thing. Do you think you can describe them well enough for our sketch artist to draw their face?" Beckett asked expectantly.

Mike nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think so."

Beckett grinned fiercely. "That's great. Thank you for you time Mr. Wells. You have been a great help. You can leave after our sketch artist has drawn the sketch." Then she handed him her card and said," if you remember anything else, call me."

Mike sighed and nodded tiredly. Beckett grinned. At last they were moving ahead. She had a good feeling about this case.


	2. Found

Sam was doing some research on his laptop, when Dean woke up. Sam was too engrossed in his research to notice it yet.

"What are you doing?" Dean yawned.

Sam jumped a little and looked startled.

"Oh hey. You're awake." Sam said turning back to look at his brother.

Dean smirked and asked," Porn?"

"What? No! I was just doing some research." Sam said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey man, a man's gotta do what's he's gotta do. I'm not judging you. You can carry on with your 'research'" Dean with mock seriousness.

"I. Am. Not. Watching. Porn. Dean." Sam repeated slowly and firmly.

Dean held his hands up in surrender and said," Alright alright. Whatever. So hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, get cleaned up and stuff. You tell me what you got later."

Sam had already turned back towards the screen. He simply nodded. Dean rolled his eyes and went inside the bathroom.

Even though Dean had been very much annoying, Sam was glad that he at least seemed to be back to normal. This was the first time since they got back that he had talked to Sam about anything other than a case, Lucifer, or food. Well... this was a start, right?

"Hey so look-" Sam started saying when he heard the door of the bathroom open.

Dean cut him off by saying," Oh come on, Sam. I'm sure it can wait. Meanwhile, my stomach cannot wait . You can fill me in while we eat. Let's go."

Sam started to protest but he knew it would be useless. So instead he just rolled his eyes, grabbed his laptop, and hurried after Dean, who was already out of the room.

* * *

"Did you get anything? " Beckett asked as Ryan and Esposito entered the precinct.

Esposito shook his head in dismay. "Nothing. There are no security cameras in the bar, and no one remembered any thing in particular about our two suspects. What about you? Our witness tell you anything?"

"Oh yes did. He told us a lot of things!" Castle said excitedly. Beckett rolled her eyes and told the two what the bartender had told them.

"Right now he's with the sketch artist. The sketch should be here any second now." Beckett said. At that very moment, a thin, short dark haried man came up to the group, and handed them two pieces of paper.

"That it?" Beckett asked him, taking a look at the sketches. The man nodded. Beckett looked up from the paper and thanked him.

"Let me take a look." Castle said grabbing the paper from beckett's hands, and studied it.

The sketch hadn't been as clear and detailed as Beckett had hoped, but it would have to do. As Castle passed her one of the sketches, she studied it again, carefully. The man in the sketch looked to be in his mid to late twenties. Long jaws, hard eyes, long dark hair and a rough face. And well, he looked strangely familiar.

"Castle, pass me the second one." Castle seemed very excited as he passed her the other sketch. Beckett looked at him, but took the sketch without a word.

The second man seemed to be, give or take, about five years older then the first. Short hair, light eyes, square cheek bones, and equally rough features as the previous one. This too felt very familiar, more so than the last one. Beckett had a feeling that if she knew the names, she would know who these men were.

"Ryan, Espo, take these and look if there's a match in the database. I have a feeling I should know who they are." She handed them the sketches, and they went to do as we're told.

She then turned to Castle, who was practically jumping up and down where he stood. "What!?" Beckett asked equally curious and annoyed.

"I can't believe you don't remember these two!" He exclaimed. Before Beckett could say anything, he continued," Beckett these are the Winchester brothers! Sam and Dean! Remember? The serial killers who believed in supernatural stuff, and are supposed to be 'dead'. It's them!" Castle was shouting by then.

When Castle mentioned the name winchester, it all came back to Beckett. Of course! Sam and Dean Winchester.

With numerous counts of crimes in their record, they has supposedly died about two years ago in an explosion in Colorado. It would have been impossible for them to commit this murder. But they had done the impossible before. About five years ago, the older brother Dean had faked his own death. How he had done so, since his body was cremated, was still unknown. Since then, they had been arrested twice, but had escaped both the times. They had been one of the top ten most wanted criminals in States. Then two years ago, they had died, for what seemed at that time, once and for all. Apparently not. No surprise Castle remembered them. He must have known everything about them.

Everyone had turned to look at the two. "Well I guess we should just search Sam and Dean Winchester instead, huh." Ryan said hearing Castle's outburst.

"Yeah you do that. Find everything you can on them. See if there is even a _little_ chance that they are alive." Beckett told them. She turned towards Castle who was grinning like an idiot."This case got a lot more interesting!"

* * *

"So get this, in the past thirty years, more than a dozen people have been found with blood drained from their body. Those cases are still unsolved and open. Even more unsolved missing persons cases since then. The police thought it was work of a psycho serial killer. Then suddenly the killings stopped, about a decade ago. I mean, sure, people still died, and the murders still happened, but none of the bodies found were drained of blood. Due to the lack of such bodies, the police just thought the killer had died." Sam told Dean, who had his mouth filled with a huge bite of burger. They had arrived at the restaurant just ten minutes ago. The moment they sat down, Sam had his laptop open. When the waitress came to take their orders, Dean had ordered his usual meal, hamburger (with extra onion) and pie. Sam had ordered eggs and bacon, since it _was_ morning after all.

"Mwo mwas tmaht mwen?" Dean said between mouthful.

Sam rolled his eyes at him and said," the only word I understood from that is 'mean'."

Dean swallowed and repeated," So what that mean?"

"That means that they either found someone smart. Because, before, as many blood drained bodies there might have been, there have also been some beheaded bodies. With so much of killing, and the attention the serial killer theory must have caused, it sure as hell caught some hunter's attention."

"Well there are still vampires around, so they obviously failed." Dean took another big bite from the burger. Sam turned his nose up in disgust at his brother's manners.

"Yeah. Well, the vamps got smarter, and there haven't been a beheaded body since then, well except last night obviously."

"Do we have a lead on where their nest might be?" Dean asked.

"Yeah well, I figured they would have their nest in a dark and secluded place. And that it would probably be somewhere near that bar since that's what the vamp targets the most."

"That we know of." Dean added. "That we know of." Sam confirmed.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked as he finished his burger and started on his pie. Sam hadn't touched his food.

"There could be three possible places within fifteen mile radius of the bar." Sam took a map out of his backpack and showed Dean the places he had marked. Dean nodded.

He looked up at Sam to find him typing frantically in his laptop. "What?" He asked.

Sam didnt reply. He than seemed have found what he was looking for.

"What!?" Dean asked again.

"I just realized that we made a huge mistake." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked again. _my vocabulary is getting really short._ He thought.

Sam just turned the laptop to show him. The New York Times newspaper was open. The headlines were 'Girl Found Brutally Beheaded!'

"Shit!" Dean said. "We forgot to clean up." He looked at Sam and asked," when did we get so sloppy?"

Sam didnt answer his question, instead, he said,"So now, we have got an even bigger problem on our hands."

"You _think, S_ herlock!?"

* * *

"Yo Beckett! Take a look at this." Espo called from his desk.

As Castle and Beckett approached, he turned the computer screen towards and and said," These Winchester brothers have quite a record. Credit card fraud, breaking and entering, impersonation, grave desecration, assault, grand theft auto, kidnapping, murder, and well the list goes on. The police first caught their scent five years ago in St. Lowis. Apparently, the older brother Dean, he kidnapped and tortured three women, two of which died. He was later found dead in his third victim's house. His body had been cremated. Later, in Baltimore, he had been found, fit and fine, besides a dead body of a woman. He had, along with Sam, been taken into custody. At that point, Sam was just being held as an accessory, although they had no proof. Later, claiming to confess to his crimes, Dean had said that he believed in supernatural and that he didn't do any of the crimes, and that it was a shapeshifter. They had escaped from there. Then, a few months later, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they try to rob a bank, but the FBI and the SWAT team apprehends them. They escape from there too. About a year later, they had been arrested for B&E and attempt robbery. They are arrested and thrown into the Green River County Detention Center, from which they escape, again. A few months later, they are again arrested by a FBI agent Victor Henrikson, who had been assigned their case, in Monument, Colorado. There had been an explosion, in which, Henrikson had reported, the brothers had died. That same day, Henrikson and his team had been killed in another explosion. That's the last the Winchesters had been heard of, before today, that is."

"Wow." Was all Beckett could say.

"I know right!" Castle said excitedly. "Since I first heard about them, I have been kind of an expert."

"Yeah well good for you Castle. You will at last meet your heroes when we arrest them." Beckett said grimly.

"Put an APB out on them. Hand out their photos to every cop in the precinct. All of them should be looking for the Winchesters. Notify Captain Gates about the situation. This is a top priority case." Beckett instructed to Ryan and Esposito.

"Oh and they drive a black 1967 Chevy Impala. You can add that in you APB." Castle added.

Ryan and Esposito nodded and went on work.

Castle rubbed his hands together and said,"Oh Beckett, this is going to be such fun!"


	3. Arrested

**AN: Hey guys! Let the countdown begin! 68 days, 14 hours and 40 minutes remaining for SPN11! Who cant wait for season 11, and thinks this is going to be one of the best seasons ever!? *raises hand excitedly*. Anyways, so here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

 **PS: I know equal to nothing about NYC, and also, its been a while since I've watched Castle, so I probably got like a million things wrong. so, sorry about that!**

* * *

"Guys I think we have got something." Ryan said putting the phone down.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, Castle right behind her heels.

"Officer Riley was patrolling the 57th avenue, when he received the APB on the Winchesters and their Impala. He called right back and said that a car matching that description was parked outside a restaurant there." Ryan said.

"That's great news! Ryan, tell officer Riley to keep an eye out on them. Espo, get the SWAT team ready. Let's go!"

* * *

"Well that's friggin awesome! Now we have to look out for cops, _and_ now they probably know that the infamous Winchester brothers are alive. It wasn't like we didn't have enough problems already, nope, we now have one more problem to add to that too!" Dean practically shouted. People started looking at them.

"Dean calm down. You are attracting too much attention. We don't want anyone to remember us." Sam said panicking.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to do as Sam said.

"Okay. We can deal with the police problem later. Right now we have a nest to take out. They must already know that one of them I'd dead, and they probably aren't very happy about it." Sam said.

"Well you _think!"_ Dean said, still a little angry.

"We should probably check out the three areas. I am positive the vamps have their nest in one of them."

Dean nodded. He finished the last of his pie (never too upset for pie!), put some cash on the table, and raised his eyebrows at Sam. He nodded and they got up, and started to leave.

Sam suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?" He asked Dean.

"Hear what?" Dean asked.

"Just listen..."

Dean strained his ears to listen. That's when he heard it too. "Shit! It sounds like sirens."

Sam nodded. "We need to get our of here... fast."

They walked as fast as they could without attracting too much attention, out of the door.

* * *

"I have a vision on them." Officer Riley reported in his radio. "They are leaving. Hurry!"

"Copy that officer Riley. We are on our way. Try to stall them if needed." Beckett's voice came from the other side.

"Copy that." Riley replied. He was very nervous. He had heard all about the Winchesters, and he didn't look forward at confronting them. He watched at both of them grimly walked towards their car. Sirens were growing louder. They should be here any minute now. But it would be too late. He would have to stall them.

Dean was about to open the door of his car to get in when he saw a cop approach them. He silently motioned to Sam who nodded in response. He had noticed too. They both acted like they hadn't seen him, and opened the door to get in.

"Excuse me." The cop said. He was obviously nervous.

"May I help you?" Sam asked pleasantly.

"Yes, well, I was just, you know, admiring your car." He stammered.

"Thanks officer. But if you don't mind, we are kind of in a hurry." Dean said impatiently. He knew the cop was stalling them, and he couldn't let that happen. The sirens were getting louder by the second. The SWAT or whatever would be here very soon. They had to get out of that sooner than that.

Sam smiled apologetically at the officer and got in too. The cop looked like he didn't know what to do. He just stood there helpless as Dean put the key in ignition and started the car.

* * *

As Beckett and team got near the restaurant, they spotted the black impala. Sam Winchester had just gotten into the car, and officer Riley was standing there, besides it.

"Hey look! They're the they're there!" Castle pointed at them like a little child.

"Yeah we noticed, Castle." Beckett said.

Before the car could move an inch, the SWAT team, which was infront of Beckett's car, got out of their van, and they all pointed their guns at the impala.

Beckett stopped her car just besides the van. "Don't move!" She strictly instructed Castle, but nonetheless, he got out after her. He did have his bullet proof vest on, after all. Ryan and Esposito were right behind them.

She upholstered her gun and pointed it at the car, ready to shoot if necessary.

"Get out of the car! Now!"

* * *

Sam and Dean looked at each other helplessly. They were cornered. Funking cops!

They watched as a female cop, obviously the leader, walked briskly, and cautiously, followed by three other men, two carrying their own guns, and other one empty handed, towards them, gun in her hands, and told them to get out of the car.

Seeing no other way, they did as we're told. Keeping their hands wide open, they slowly opened the door and got out, hands up in surrender.

"On your knees!" They obliged.

Two of the SWAT people roughly handcuffed them, and pulled then up on their feet. Sam grimaced. He looked helplessly at Dean, who didn't look any better. He was scowling fiercely. They were quickly told their rights, frisked thoroughly, and seated in the back of a police car.

* * *

"We got them!" Beckett was grinning very widely. Castle hadn't ever seen her this happy before. This was definitely a huge victory, for her, and for everyone.

Kate looked at Castle and saw that he wasn't as happy as should have been. Her smile disappeared and she asked him," what is it?"

"Nothing. I don't know. It's just, you know, a feeling I've got." Castle said.

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know. It's just... I guess I thought they would be more...dangerous, or... maybe they would put up a fight or something." Castle tried to explain.

Beckett smirked and said," you didn't _really_ expect someone to fight a dozen armed police officers, did you. That would be stupid. And you might not have heard, the Winchesters might be psychos, but they are anything but stupid. And well, haven't you heard the proverb, 'never judge a book by its cover'."

Castle scowled, knowing that she was right, but somehow still not convinced. "Fine, whatever. We won in the end. That's what matters, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

"Well ain't this fucking awesome!" Dean shouted, once the doors had been closed. Sam didnt say anything.

Dean kept muttering and cursing under his breath like that for the next ten minutes or so. Then the female cop (who was the boss), and some other guy (definitely not a cop. Why not? Probably because the Kevlar he wore had 'writer' written on it, and he wore very expensive clothes, and even though he was a big guy, he looked anything _but_ a cop) entered the police car, and the chick (Dean hadn't had time to notice it before, but man, she was _hot!)_ started it.

No one said anything while they drove to the police station. Dean had tried picking his handcuffs, but he didn't have anything to use, handy. So he had given up. Sam didnt even try, knowing it would be no use.

Once, the writer guy almost turned and said something, but the cop told him to stop with a sharp glare, to which he reluctantly obeyed.

They rode in silence to the precinct. Castle was very tempted to ask the brothers a question. Any question. But Beckett had warned him beforehand itself not to engage in any kind of activity, including talking, with then until they reached the station.

Castle still had that nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it was there. _Maybe we got the wrong guys?_ he thought, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, he shoved it away. _Nah. Of course we got the right guys. All the evidence point towards them, and there are witnesse. And they are_ serial killers. _right?_

Once they reached the precinct, Sam and Dean were seated into two separate interrogation rooms. Their hands and legs were handcuffed (legcuffed?) to hooks in the table and floor respectively. They were treated just like who they were supposed to be - dangerous criminals.

Sam looked very calm in his seat, his face neutral. He knew that someone was probably watching him from the other side of the two way mirror, and he didn't want to give anything away. But despite of his calm and unbothered expression, his mind was a sea of thoughts. He was thinking, and calculating, and trying to find a way out of there.

Dean, on the contrary, was fidgeting. A year ago, when he had _not_ been to hell, he would have looked as calm as Sam, but being tied up, in a small, closed room, reminded him of his time downstairs, and it wasn't a good memory. It would have been worse if the year that had passed since he came out, hadn't passed. But well, it had passed, and Dean didn't feel any better about being where he was. They will just have to find a way out of the mess they created.

* * *

 **AN: i know, the ending was _terrible!_ But what cani say, i was having writer's blocks. Anyways, i hope you liked it!**


	4. Interrogation I

**Hey guys! So, GISHWHES has started! Who has participated!? (I havent, unfortunately) And who is excited even if they have NOT participated?! (ME!). And did you see the AFK Tshirts!? They are AWESOME aren't they!? You _gotta_ have them! So many things are going on. And then there's the never ending wait for S11! *sighs* Anyways, i should probably let you guys read now. Enjoy! okay bye**

 **PS : sorry for a short chapter.**

* * *

Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito observed the two brothers, who sat in two different adjoining rooms. Sam looked very calm and relaxed, like he had a lot of experience being handcuffed in an interrogation room, waiting to be questioned, which he had. He just sat there, hands on the table, staring at absolutely nothing. They watched him from behind the two way mirror for about fifteen minutes.

"Looking at Sam right now, I don't think that he's going to give anything away anytime soon." Castle said. "And Dean is supposed to be the dangerous one right? These two are going to a be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah well, you are a pain in the ass too, Castle. But some how I manage, don't I?" Beckett smirked. "Now come on. Don't you wanna see what your idol is doing?"

Castle scowled. "He's not my idol. And I'm not a pain in the ass. I'm fun!"

"Yeah you keep telling that to yourself. Let's go."

* * *

Watching Dean, Castle was almost disappointed. He expected him the be smirking, or making wise ass remarks to whoever was watching him from behind the glass, or, if not anything like that, at least look like Sam - all cool and macho. After all the things that he had heard about Dean Winchester, and that video of his 'confession'...he was supposed to be a very snarky person, right?

Instead, Dean looked... not nervous, just.. uncomfortable He was fidgeting, and, Castle could see, consciously holding himself from pulling at his restraints. Although he didn't look afraid or anything, but his expression wasn't blank or neutral, or he didn't look calm and relaxed, like his brother.

 _Maybe he's claustrophobic?_ Castle thought. But he brushed the thought away. _Nah_. _He doesn't have claustrophobia. It must be something else. It has to be, right?_

Castle thought the behaviour very surprising because he expected almost the opposite reaction from the two. He had always thought that since Sam was the younger brother, and there was no proof that he directly murdered someone, he would be the weaker link, and well... that Dean would be the stronger one. Sam was the brains, and Dean, eventhough he was smart too, was the muscle, of the duo. And Castle was sure that was the case, but something must have happened to them in the past couple of years.

Beckett was frowning. She opened her mouth to say something but Castle interrupted her." I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah. Like wasn't Dean supposed to be the leader? He doesn't look very much like a leader right now." Ryan said, frowning.

"Yeah, maybe Sam turned the tables on him." Esposito said, staring keenly at Dean.

"Maybe. That could be possible. Sam _is_ the smart one after all." Beckett said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's afraid that Sam would give him up." Ryan suggested. Castle wasn't convinced. From what he knew about the Winchesters, they loved each other immensely, and they would never give each other up.

"Yeah, possibly. We'll just have to find out. You coming Castle?"

"As always." Castle said eagerly. Now came the most awaited moment. He'll finally get to talk to _the_ Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean watched wearily as the door started to open. _Azazel!_ He thought panicking (but he made sure that it didn't show on his face). _Stop it Dean! It's not Azazel. You know that. This is not Hell. This is just a shitty interrogation room of a shitty police station. Stop being a sissy._ He muttered to himself, but it still didn't stop him from bracing himself for the worst.

The lady cop and, what Dean assumed, her consultant entered the room.

"Finally! You kept me waiting for a long time. I will take a cheese burger, with extra onion. Oh, and while you are at it, get me a beer too will you?" Dean smirked, trying to distract himself.

"I see you haven't lost your humor." Beckett said sitting down. She placed a thick file on the table. Castle sat down besides her. Flipping through the file, Kate said," Dean Winchester. Born January 24, 1979. Parents Mary and John Winchester. One brother. Mother died when you were four years old. Griefstricken, father raises his two kids to be warriors, but well, they probably didn't turn out the way he had hoped. Or maybe they turned out exactly how he hoped." She closed the file and looked up at him.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage here. I don't know who you." Dean said.

"I am detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle." She said curtly.

"A consultant, I'm guessing." Dean said looking at Castle, who was leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"I am. The police need my help now and agian to solve cases, and I am more than happy to provide it to them." Castle boasted. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly is it that you do Mr Castle? Because I am guessing that the government doesn't pay you as much as for you to buy that expensive watch you are wearing, or even the clothes."

"You have got a good eye. I am a novelist. A best seller actually." Castle said proudly. _Oh right._ Dean thought. _He wore that 'writer' vest._

Beckett rolled her eyes. "If you two _gents_ are done, I would like to ask some question to you, if you don't mind that is." She said to Dean.

"Fire away." Dean said with a flirty smirk.

"Thank you. I'm going to be blunt with you Mr Winchester-" Beckett started.

"Oh please call me Dean."

"- you and your brother have taken many lives, not to mention other major crimes. No court would be stupid enough to let you walk." She continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Best case scenario, you get a life sentence, worst case scenario, a lethal injection. In any case, you are not going to breathe fresh air again... never."

"Any particular reason you are telling me all this?" Dean asked, his grin getting a little smaller.

"We talked to your brother." Castle said, waiting for any reaction from Dean. He didn't get any.

"And...?" Dean asked.

"And he said that you forced him to help you commit all those crimes. That he didn't have any hand in doing any of the stuff he's convicted of." Beckett said.

At this, Dean seemed to have relaxed a little. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "You are lying," he said," Sam would never say that."

"Why not? Is it because he did it with his own will? Or maybe you are so sure that you have him by the hook that he wouldn't dare rat on you?" Beckett pressed.

Dean stared at her and started laughing. "You haven't even talked to him yet, have you?" He asked. "If you had, you would have known that no one, not even me, can have him 'by the hook.'" Beckett scowled.

"You're right. We haven't talked to him yet." Castle said, ignoring Beckett's glare.

"So tell me Mr Winchester-"

"Dean."

"Mr. Winchester." Beckett said pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes. She continued, "why did you kill that woman. Did she do something to you, or you just killed her because you felt like it, huh?" She said, with pure disgust in her voice.

Dean studied her for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said finally.

"Try me."

"Fine. You asked for it. That girl, she was a vampire. She was killing people. When me and my brother found out, we came to kill her. Thats what we do. We kill the things that go bump into the night. We are hunters." Dean said.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "You don't really think we would believe that do you? We know you have tried that tactic earlier. It didn't work then, and it wouldn't work now."

Dean just shrugged. "I told you you wouldn't believe it."

"This is _awesome!_ " Castle said, jumping up and down. "What did I tell you Beckett? Vampires are _real!_ And did you hear that amazing line - things that go bump into the night. I'm totally using that in my next novel."

Dean looked bewildered. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Beckett ignored him, and motioned Castle to follow her outside. He did as he was told, but lipped _this is awesome_ to Dean, while Dean couldn't make heads or tails out of what had gotten into the novelist.


	5. Interrogation II

"That was helpful." Beckett said sarcastically.

Castle nodded. "It was."

Beckett frowned. "It was?"

"Yeah. We now know that all things supernatural are real." Castle grinned.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Come on Castle. We still have one more Winchester to talk to."

"Yipee."

* * *

Sam rubbed his hands against his forehead. It had been nearly 30 minutes since they had left him there. Sam was getting no ideas as to how they would get out, and he was seriously getting impatient.

Just as he was considering throwing the table at the wall (despite of the chains), the door opened, and in came the lady cop who had arrested them, and the other guy.

"Mr. Winchester. I am detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle." The detective said, sitting down. Castle sat down besides her, and pulled out a small notepad.

Beckett opened his file, and went through the same process she had gone through with Dean. She didn't get any different reaction. Sam's face was carefully neutral, not a single emotion showing through his mask.

"You did not commit as many crimes as your brother, Sam. You are just an accomplice. If you confess now, I might be able to talk to the DA to take the death penalty out." Beckett said closing the file and leaning forwards.

Sam didnt move a muscle.

"Dean is as good as dead. The least you can do is try to save yourself."

Nothing from Sam.

"Look Sam, I don't think that you are a bad person. In fact I think it is Dean who made you do all the stuff that you did. You have no reason to protect him. Now I'm not saying that you would be free, that is not an option, but confessing _would_ clear your conscious, and you wouldn't have to live with all that guilt your whole life. And Dean will get what he deserves."

Sam didn't say anything, but he did look thoughtful. That certainly was a progress.

"We talked to Dean. He said he would give you up without a second thought. But I don't want Dean to get any leniency. He has done too many bad thing for that. You on the other hand have not. Sam you can help your case." Beckett said.

"Dean said that?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Beckett answered.

Sam seemed to be considering something for a while. He came to a decision, and finally said,"I want a lawyer."

* * *

Beckett and Castle watched Dean Winchester from behind the one way glass. He was humming.

"Metallica?" Castle turned his nose up in disgust. Suddenly, he sat up straight in his chair and looked around, alarmed. But immediately after, he once again relaxed and continued humming.

"Weird." Beckett said.

"Yeah." Castle agreed.

They both went outside and met Ryan and Esposito, who were observing Sam's behaviour.

"Anything? " Beckett asked hopefully.

They shook their head in defeat.

"I guess then only one option is left."

* * *

Beckett stood in Captain Gates' office.

"Did you get anything from the Winchesters, Detective?" She asked sternly, not looking up from her files.

"I'm afraid not sir. The older one kept insisting that they killed her because she was a vampire," She put a little emphasis on vampire and held herself from rolling her eyes and continued,"and the younger one lawyered up. I don't think we are going to get anything out of them easily."

Gates adjusted her glasses and looked up at Beckett. "So what do you suggest we do, detective Beckett?"

"I don't know if this would be a good idea, but I think that's the only option we have right now." Beckett said, kind of stalling. Gates just stared at her, waiting for her to lay out her plan.

"I think we should put them in the same room. You know, let them talk. Maybe we would get some idea sam's to how to handle the situation."

"I think agree with you, detective." Gates said.

Beckett looked a bit hopeful, but surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. I agree that this isn't a good idea." Gates said. Beckett slumped her shoulders and started to say something, but Gates stopped her and said," but like you said, it is our only option. Do what you have to do."

"Thank you sir. I promise you I'll get something." Beckett said joyfully.

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you. The FBI want to take over the suspects. They should be here in a couple of hours."

Beckett slumped her shoulders. "What? But... how can you let them take over? This is _my_ case. They can't just-" but Gates cut her off.

"You know as well as I do that they can do that. And technically, it is their case. Now that the Winchesters are alive, the explosion that killed their agents is suspected to be not so accidental, and they are the prime suspects. They have every right to take over."

"But-"

"I don't want any argument , detective. Dismissed." Gates already had her head in whatever she was doing before Beckett came in.

Beckett just stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief at her Captain. On getting no response, she let herself out.

* * *

She was greeted by three very eager faces of Ryan, Espo and Castle. But once they saw her defeated face, their excitement too vanished.

"She didn't go for it huh?" Ryan asked.

Beckett shook her head. "Not that's not it. She did go for it. But the feds are taking over the case. And Gates is letting them." She said with a sigh.

Espo groaned. "The Feds? Damn!"

Beckett nodded grimly. "Which means that we don't have much time. We'll have to get back to work."

Castle grinned. "Let's do this!"

* * *

A detective came into the interrogation room, and without a word, started unlocking Sam's chains. He motioned for him to stand up, and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Was the only reply he got. He gripped Sam's biceps and led him to another room. He unlocked the door. As he opened the door, he found Dean sitting on a chair, tied up the same way he had been 5 minutes ago.

"Finally..." Dean started, but stopped when he saw that it was Sam. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and looked at the detective who had brought in Sam.

The detective pulled up a chair and sat Sam down. Then without a word, he left, locking the door.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked worriedly. Dean looked a bit different.

"I'm fine." He replied. "What about you."

Sam shrugged and said,"fine."

"I see you are quite comfortable." Sam said eyeing the way Dean sat.

Dean smirked. "Yeah well. What can I say. I'm a very adaptable person."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So how are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

"The way I see it, we have only one option." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. I guess you'll have to call your angelic friend for help, Dean."


	6. Interrogation III

**AN: Guys I am so so so sorry! I intended to post this chapter weeks ago, but then I had exams (which just got over 5 days ago) and I had to rewrite this chapter like 4 times! ( and it isn't even that _good!_ ) From now on I'll try to update more often. I promise! **

**(I realize I don't do the disclaimer very often so..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Castle or Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this _fanfic)_**

* * *

"What does he mean 'angelic friend?'" Ryan asked frowning.

"Maybe he means that his friend is an actual angel." Castle said grinning. He was loving this case. He wasn't very happy with the idea of the Feds taking over, but well, can't have everything in life, can you? But he did intended to have what he could while he still could.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Suree..." She said mockingly. "So Castle, you probably believe in ghosts too, and demons, and maybe even fairies and aliens?"

Castle opened his mouth to say something, but closed it without saying anything. He scowled.

Beckett smiled. "So now if you are done with your crazy theories, can we please talk about the case?"

"Ryan, Espo , you guys go try to find out everything that you can about them. See what they did the past year, where they had been, trace their steps. Find anything that you can. Meanwhile, Castle and I will go try to talk to them again." Ryan and Esposito nodded and simultaneously marched out the door.

Beckett looked at the mirror again. Sam had said something to Dean, and he was rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Dean said with a sigh. "I'll do it."

He started muttering something in low voice. Beckett couldn't hear what he was saying, but he didn't appear to be talking to Sam.

"I think the craziness has gone far enough. Let's see what they are talking about."

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to call him. You are his friend too." Dean complained when Sam insisted that he should be the one to call Cas.

"You _know_ he wouldn't come if I called. He only comes when _you_ call, or if it's something related to you. I can't recall one time when I prayed to him and he showed." Sam said.

"That is not true!"

"Just call him, Dean. It would save some time."

Dean rolled his eyes. He sighed and said," Fine. I'll do it. But it's still not true."

Dean stared forward, held his hands in a praying position, and, in a low voice, said," Cas. It's me. Dean. Sam and are in trouble. We need you. Our location is the 12th precinct, New York, interrogation room 2. Now get your feathery ass down here."

After a second later, the door of the room opened. Both Sam and Dean frowned simultaneously. Since when had Cas needed to use a door?

But of course, it wasn't Cas. It was the detective and her side kick writer. Both slumped in disappointment.

"Expecting someone else?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

"We have rights. We get a phone call." Sam said, hoping to distract her from the topic.

"I am sure the FBI would give you as many phone calls as you like once they take you off our hands." Beckett said it like she was relieved, but she didn't look very happy about it.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. This can't be good news. Now that they were alive, the feds would think that they were the one's responsible for Agent Henrickson and many more 's death. And they wouldn't be happy to see them.

"So..." Dean started to say, but at that moment, something flickered behind Beckett and Castle. Beckett and Castle didn't seem have noticed. They were more interested in what was going on infront of them.

Both Dean and Sam widened their eyes, but quickly suppressed their surprise, because it wouldn't do anyone any good if the detective found out about Cas; and even worse, if the writer did.

Dean blinked and continued," So what are you two doing here? Aren't we the Feds' responsibility now?" He motioned Cas, without using any gestures or bring too obvious about it, to the get the hell out of there. But obviously he did not understand, and just stood there frowning

The sudden change in the brothers' demeanor did not go unnoticed by Beckett and Castle. Something was wrong. Something had happened in a blink of an eye, and both of them had gotten nervous.

"Um.. not until they get here." Beckett replied, distracted. She was sure she had seen Dean stare at something behind her. She started to turn around, but Dean abruptly stopped her.

"So!" Beckett jerked her head to look at him. "So when are they going to get here?"

"Any time now." She said with a frown. She looked at Castle quizzically. He looked as confused as her.

"So..um.. you didn't answer the question as to what you wanted from us?" This time it was Sam who asked the question.

"Right." Beckett cleared her throat. "We wanted to give you one more chance to tell the truth. We could still help you, but the FBI.. not so much."

"Look lady, I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you this, it was..." Dean started.

"Vampires! I know." Beckett snapped. She had had enough of this crap. "You'd have to be crazy to make such a story up. Maybe you are. But when are you going to wrap your head around the fact that monsters aren't real!?" And there it was again. That slight motion by Dean towards something nonexistent.

Detective Beckett was getting suspicious and Cas wasn't able to understand what Dean was trying to tell him.

"Is there... is there someone behind us right now?" Castle asked cautiously. He sounded a little nervous.

Dean started saying 'no of course not,' but Sam interrupted him and said," Yes. There is an angel of the Lord behind you. He just flew in to help us get out of here." He said seriously, like he meant every single word he had said. Dean just stared at his brother. _Are you crazy!?_ was what his face was obviously conveying.

Castle too stared at Sam. He looked like he actually believed him, but then suddenly broke into a grin. "Nice one. Almost believed you."

Beckett just rolled her eyes, but she too had looked concerned for a second, but now both of them seemed considerably more relaxed.

"Look, the only way you are going to get out of this alive is if you plead guilty. Confess to your crimes and I will talk to the DA. He might take the death penalty off the table. Your best chance is with us. The feds... they are angry. You killed two of their very own agents, and they don't want you alive any longer than they have to. Consider the offer." Beckett tried to reason with them, but they seemed distracted. Sam looked like he was listening and actually considering her offer, but it was a poor act, while Dean didn't even try.

"I don't know what is going on with you two, but this is serious."

"Look I have had enough of this. I don't care if this is serious or not okay!? And I don't understand why _you_ care either. According to you, we are just criminals. Why should _you_ care if we lived or died!?" Dean snapped.

Beckett scowled. "You are right. I don't. You have killed people, and you deserve the same fate. But I want the confession, so the families of the people you have killed can finally have justice."

It was Dean's turn to scowl. Sam didnt say anything. She was right in her own way. If Sam was in her place, he would have done the same thing. But that didn't seem to have made any difference to Dean.

* * *

Cas had heard Dean pray to him. He had heard him tell Cas to get his "feathery ass" there. But Cas was a little tied up at that moment, so it took him 37 seconds to get there. Cas had thought it was fast enough. But apparently that wasn't the case, since when he got there, Sam and Dean were seated in chairs, their hands tied up, and two unidentified human beings sat opposite them.

The two humans (there was no doubt in Cas' mind that they were nothing but normal people) had not notice him standing there behind them, but Dean and Sam had. And they had been a little surprised, probably not expecting Cas to come.

Dean had tried several times to convey something to Cas, but he was unable to decode what he meant.

The two humans were talking something about some kind of confession. But Dean was obviously distracted, and he was very subtly moving his eyebrows, and shaking his head, and trying to convey some sort of message to Castiel which he had no idea what it was. So he just stood there. Not moving or saying anything.

The female (who was apparently a detective) finally gave up, and told the male (named Castle) that it was no use, and that they weren't going to say anything, and they shouldn't waste their time. They both stood up together. Dean and Sam tried to stop them. They were stalling, but why, Cas did not understand. If they were going, Sam and Dean should let them go. That would mean that Cas would be able to free them. But the detective didn't listen and turned around.

* * *

Sam and Dean blinked. Where did Cas go? Of course it shouldn't have been so surprising after almost a year of seeing him come and go like that, but it was. One second Cas was just standing there, not able to comprehend what Dean was trying to tell him, and the next second, as soon as the detective turned around, he was gone.

Castle looked at them closely.

"What!" Dean snapped. He was still a little dazed.

"You guys look like you had been expecting an explosion which never came." Castle replied, still staring at them.

"Can you blame us for being a little jumpy?" Sam said calmly. Castle turned his attention towards him, and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"You coming Castle?" Beckett had already left the room, but had returned on not finding her tail behind her.

"Yeah. Coming." Castle said standing up. He looked one last time at the Winchesters and left.

* * *

"What happened in there?" Beckett asked, her brows furrowed. She had been very frustrated by their behaviour. How could they not care about what was about to happen to them? This was a very serious matter. So she had left. If they didn't care, probably she should care also. But that also meant she had not seen what had happened after she went.

Castle seemed to be thinking. "I don't really know. When you stood up, both of them had been very insistent that you did not turn around. Like there was someone behind you. But the moment you turned, it was like the person had disappeared, and it seemed to surprise them too. They both seemed a little dazed by it."

Beckett didn't say anything.

"What?" Castle looked at her.

"Nothing. It's just that the entire time we were there, the brothers were a little jumpy, and their attention was somewhere else. And I am pretty sure Dean was signalling something. And it was not to Sam. And I am sure it was not to either of us. And..." Beckett trailed off.

"And what?"

"And I had this feeling... I don't know... like there was someone behind me. I know it couldn't have been possible because the door was locked, and even if it wasn't, we would have heard it open...but..."

"Yeah. I had the same feeling." Castle said.

"Really?" Beckett asked, a little surprised.

"Yes... Well we are not going to find anything out from here now are we?" Castle smirked.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "No we are not. We are going to have to take a look at the footage of the interrogation."

Castle grinned. "That's right!"


	7. Escaped

**AN: I am so sorry guys! Its been so long since I last updated and i feel so bad about it :( I have been so tied up with school and other craps, I could any time to write. I would also like to apologize for being such a crappy writer. Like, not only is my grammar and vocabulary bad, I have no idea what I'm writing. I'm seriously just making stuff up as I go. So yeah, sorry.**

 **On another note, who has watched season 11 and is loving it!? (fudge yeah!) I am so excited about tonight's episode!**

 **Anyways...**

* * *

The moment Castle and Beckett left the room, forgetting that he was tied up, Dean tried to jump up from his seat. And almost fell down doing so. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted.  
"Dean calm down." Sam said patiently.  
Dean ignored him shouted in air," Cas get your ass in here you son of a bitch!"

Cas appeared behind him before he could even finish his sentence. Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his should. Suddenly, his stomach was being turned upside down, and the world was spinning at the speed of light. The next thing he knew, he and Sam were in some place that was... not the interrogation room of a police station.

Dean wanted to punch Cas, and shout at him, but all he could do was to turn to a side and emptied his stomach on the pavement. All the food he had eaten poured out of his mouth in bile form. When he was finished, he closed his eyes and sat on the ground. After a couple of minutes, when his head and stomach felt a little better, he opened his eyes and saw that his brother was sitting right besides him, not looking any better. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck did he go?" Dean asked Sam, his voice croaking as he spoke.

"I am right here." Dean and Sam both jumped. They turned around, still on the ground, and Dean found himself face to face with Cas' crotch. He turned red. He quickly stood up. Cas had a confused frown on his face, his head tilted a little to the left.

"Um... Cas.. we talked about this. Personal space." Cas' frown got deeper, but then he seemed to have understood, and he backed a couple of steps.

"A little warning could have helped before you zapped us somewhere." Sam said getting up. He still looked a little pale.

"I am sorry, I didn't think it would have affected you this much." Cas said sincerely.

"Whatever. Where were you anyways?" Dean asked as he brushed away some dirt from his clothes.

"I figured you might have wanted your car back, so I went to bring it from the police station."

"You brought Baby back!? Where is she?" Dean said, excited. Then he stopped and looked Cas in the eye and said," if there is even a single scratch on her..." he left the threat hanging. Cas nodded, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

Sam looked around for the first time, and saw that they were infront of the motel they were staying in. He frowned and asked Cas how he knew where they were staying. After the enochian symbols he had inscribed in their ribs, no angel, including Cas, should have been able to find them.

"I didnt." Cas replied. "I just figured you would have stayed in the cheapest motel in the area, and this was the cheapest I could find." With that, he led them to the parking lot, and showed Dean his Baby.

"Baby! Oh I am so sorry. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Dean ran towards his Impala and started inspecting her, to see if everything was intact.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Cas asked Sam, in his gruff voice. So Sam told him everything that had happened in the past 48 hours.

"You two forgot to clean up?" Cas asked sceptically.

"Hey no judgement. We were tired and we're not thinking clearly. We were just glad when the vamp was dead. We didn't even think of cleaning after-" Sam was interrupted by Dean as he shouted. " _Son of a bitch!"_

 _"_ Dean! What happened! ?" Sam shouted, running towards him, thinking that maybe the cops had found them. In his head he knew that they couldn't have possibly found them so quickly, but he was still worried.

"There is a scratch on Baby!" He shouted, pointing at a minute scratch just below the passenger seat door. Sam had to strain his eyes to see it, but Dean looked pretty upset.

"I am going to kill those sons of bitches!"

"Dean that scratch is barely visible."

"That doesn't mean it isn't there!" Dean turned his anger towards his brother.

"Dean-" Sam started but Dean turned his attention towards Cas and asked him," can you fix this?"

"Um.. Dean I can heal humans, but I don't think I can heal cars."

"Damn it!"

"Dean it's just a small scratch. You can fix it after we finish dealing with this mess." Sam said.

Dean scowled. He did not look convinced, but he didn't argue either.

"We still have to find the nest." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me genius." Dean rolled his eyes. "Any ideas how we'll find it first? Since, you know, we don't have any leads, and now we probably have all the cops in the state after us. Not to forget the FBI, who thinks that now that we are officially alive, we were responsible for killing their agents."

"I don't know. But we will find a way. Like we always do."

"Yeah right. And maybe this time we'll get arrested doing so, and spend the rest of our lives in jail."

Cas politely cleared his throat. Sam and Dean both ignored him.

"We will not get arrested Dean."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. That positive thoughts will let you sleep at night. In prison. When we get caught."

Sam grinded his teeth. He wanted to shout something else at his brother, but he figured fighting wouldn't help anyone.

Cas cleared his throat again. Louder this time.

"What!?" Sam and Dean both shouted at him together. Cas waited for some light to click in their mind. It didn't happen. Cas sighed.

"You have _me. I_ can help you find the nest, and make sure no one arrests you. I can also make sure you don't forget to clean up again." Cas said sincerely.

"That was a one time mistake Cas!" Dean protested.

"But Cas is right." Sam said. Then quickly added," not about the cleaning up thing. We can do that." He looked at Dean. "But he can surely help us find the nest in a very short time. And he can help us avoid the law. After all, we don't have much time to waste."

"Yeah ok ok. But no zapping this time." He looked warningly at Cas.

"Okay." Cas agreed.

"Fine. So get to work already. Do whatever you do and find the nest. Let's get this over with." Dean said impatiently.

Cas disappeared. "Well that was quick."

"You asked for it." Sam said, m looking at the place Cas stood just moments ago.

"Come on. Let's get some rest before he comes back." Sam said, already walking towards their room. Dean followed. The only thing they could hope for was that the cops hadn't found them missing.

But with their luck, they were wrong obviously.

* * *

"What in the hell!?" Beckett stared at the empty room from behind the two way glass. She couldn't believe her eyes. They had barely been gone a couple of minutes, and they were standing right infront of the only door to the room. Where hell had they gone.

She hurried into the room, and surely, they were gone. It had not been some kind of an illusion.

Once outside, she almost screamed at Castle. "How could they have escaped!?" Castle didn't say anything, but then realized that Kate wanted an answer.

"I.. I don't know." For once, Castle truly did not know what was going on.

"Come on."

Castle followed Beckett back to the room on the other side of the glass. Beckett looked at the control panel blankly.

"You know how to work this thing?"

Castle grinned. "Of course I can." He sat down on the chair and started pressing buttons. He rewinded the footage to when Sam was brought to the interrogation room. He fast forwarded to when he and Beckett entered the room, and played the tape.

When they had entered, the brothers had sure looked like they were expecting someone. A couple of minutes after Beckett and he sat down, something happened. Something so crazy, even Castle couldn't believe it.

He swore the door hadn't moved an inch, yet there was someone- something- standing right behind them. He had just appeared out of nowhere. Castle looked at Beckett to see if she was seeing the same thing he was. She looked as shocked as he felt. "Rewind the tape." She said softly. Castle complied.

He played the footage in slow motion after when they had sat down. And there he was. Just out of nowhere. In one frame, there was no one, and in the next, there he was. Castle's head pained.

"Maybe the tape was tampered with." Beckett said hopefully. But Castle shook his head. "Look at the time. Not a second seems to be missing."

"Then what!? We just believe that this man appeared out of nowhere? That he can teleport!?" Beckett said, frustrated.

"What else then? And it seems the Winchesters knew him. Look at their faces." Castle played the tape again. "They looked surprised alright, but they seemed more alarmed that he was there while we were still in the room. And they did say something about an 'angelic friend'"

Beckett scowled. "There has to be some other explanation." She said stubbornly. _Angels_ Beckett scoffed at the idea. There were no such things as "angels". And even if there were, and that was a big if, why would they help the Winchesters? After all the things they did?

"Just play the tape Castle. Let's see what happens next." She said. Castle obliged.

The Winchesters' behaviour made a lot of sense now. It was obvious now that Dean was trying to tell the trench coat man to get out of there, but he just stood there frowning, confused. And Sam had been trying to distract them. Which had worked. They hadn't even known there was someone behind them.

As soon as they had left, Dean had started to panic, while Sam had tried to calm him down.

"Cas get your ass in here you son of a bitch!"

Trench coat man, Cas, had appeared out of nowhere, put his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders, and disappeared into thin air.

Castle and Beckett stared at each other open mouthed. Without saying a word, Castle rewinded the tape in slow motion, not believing his eyes. There were clearly three people I'm the room, eventhough one of them was there for only a few seconds, but then there were none. The room was empty. No one in it at all.

"Someone can't have tampered with the tape right? At least not under such small time period. There is no way." Castle said, still staring at the tape. Beckett didn't reply. Castle turned to face her. She still looked dazed, as if she thought she was dreaming.

Something changed in Beckett's eyes. It was like she had made some sort of decision, though she didn't seem very happy about it. She pressed her lips together. Whatever was going on in her pretty little head didn't look very good. Finally she spoke," Come on. We are going."

"Where?"

"We'll have to erase this clip first though." Beckett said as if she hadn't heard Castle. "And I think we should probably keep this to ourselves. I'll have to make some lie up about why two of the most dangerous criminals in America aren't in our custody. Call Ryan and tell him and Esposito to deal with the feds when they arrive. We need to go."

"Ok but where exactly are we going?"

Beckett's face turned grim; even more then it already was. "To see someone who might have some answers for us."

 _Tbc_


	8. Needed

Castle watched as Beckett knocked on a door of some really weird house. The house was extremely old, and not only that, but various symbols and voodoo stuff or whatever hung around the house. The door had what appeared to be ancient engravings in it, and there was a pentagram drawn under the "welcome mat" (which Castle had found out about after noticing red paint from under the mat). The trees and bushes in the yard were overgrown and the lawn needed some serious mowing.

Castle looked at Beckett. She was looking very grim, just like she had been during their entire 37 minutes ride there. She had held her silence about where they were going or who they were meeting. In fact she had barely said a word to Castle. He was concerned about her. She usually voiced whatever was worrying her, maybe ask for his opinion. This must be something else if Beckett didn't even want to talk to him.

Just as Castle opened his mouth to say something, shuffling came from behind the door and they heard the lock click. Beckett's hand involuntarily went to her gun, and she kept it there. The door opened. An old (not very old, probably in her early 50s) lady stood there, looking at them with kind eyes, wearing an almost motherly smile. She didn't say anything, but Castle had the feeling like she knew everything he was thinking.

"And you are quite right, boy." Her voice was soft but sharp and surprisingly soothing.

Castle blinked. "Excuse me?"

But she chose to ignore him and instead turned to Beckett. "Detective Beckett. A pleasure. I knew that there would come a time when you would need my help. Come on in." As she turned around to walk inside, she added, " leave your shoes outside."

Castle once again looked at Beckett. She hadn't said anything, and her expression had only got grimmer, and maybe there was a bit of frustration in there as well. Without so much as a glance towards Castle, she took off her shoes and followed the lady inside.

If Castle had thought the outside of the house was weird, it was nothing compared to the inside of the house. Ancient figures and artifacts stood on shelves and on table tops or hung from the ceiling. Like outside, symbols and sigil Castle did not recognize were drawn everywhere. The house was dark and gloomy, but there was a strong floral fragrance. And the house was strangely cozy.

"I am Missouri. I know you wanted to know." The lady- Missouri- said, addressing Castle. She still wore a kind smile on her face, which made Castle very comfortable. He wanted to go sit down on one of that really comfy looking couch and spill his guts to this nice lady. But Beckett was still stiff as hell so he refrained. Missouri 's smile grew wider, like she had heard what he was thinking.

She told them to sit down and went somewhere. As soon as she was gone, he turned towards Beckett.

"Kate what is going on? Who is this lady?"

Beckett sighed and rubbed her face with her palms. "Her name is Missouri Moseley, and like I said earlier, she can help us figure out this case."

"Yes but you never told me how."

But before Beckett could say anything, Missouri appeared with a tray in her hand. From the looks of it, she had brought tea. She handed each of them a really tiny tea cup and poured tea into them, grabbing another one for herself.

When neither of them touched their cup, she spoke,"drink it. It will help with the stress."

Beckett seemed to have had it by then. "Cut the crap. Do you know why we are here?" She snapped.

"I would prefer if you would show me some respect. I am older and much more knowledgeable then you, and after all you do need my help." Her eyes narrowed considerably, but there was no malice in her tone. She was merely stating a fact.

Castle leaned forwards in his seat. "I apologize for my partner Ms. Moseley. She is a little stressed about this case we are working on."

"I completely understand Mr. Castle. And I can also understand how this case of yours can be a little out of your reach."

"So you _do_ know about this." Beckett leaned forwards too. "Can you help us?"

"Wait a second, I think I am a little out of the loop here. First of all, how do you know my name? Second, this case is supposed to be classified, how do you know about it? And third, how can you help us?"

Missouri gave a short but honey filled laugh. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Go ahead. It's not like I understand half of it anyways." Beckett muttered.

"Well Mr. Castle, I know your name because I am a psychic, as in I can read people's mind, communicate with spirits, channel their souls, and some other boring stuff."

Castle gaped at her. _Is this for real!?_ "Is she serious?"

"I think so. I met Missouri several years back when I was still a deputy and we had got a call that someone was screaming in the house next to their's. I went to investigate, and Missouri here told me that I didn't have anything to worry and that the screamings were just a really angry spirit. I had of course not believed her and had insisted that she let me search her home. I hadn't found anything, but we had talked and she knew stuff. She told be it was because she was a psychic. I had left thinking that she was a fake and that all that was just an act, but I still had a feeling that something was not right. So when we got this case, and all the... supernatural occurrences, my first thought was Missouri." Then she turned towards Missouri and said,"I hope I am not wrong about this."

"You are not wrong my dear." Missouri had been smiling throughout the explanation. "But I am afraid I will not help you."

Beckett narrowed her eyes dangerously. Castle knew that look. She was getting ready to attack. " _Will not?"_

"You heard quite correct detective. _Will not."_

"So you have a way to help us find two, maybe three, extremely dangerous psychopaths who are probably already on a killing spree right now, killing who knew how many innocent people, but you _will not?_ " Now Beckett's voice was close to threatening. Castle did not say anything, fearing her temper.

"Yes." Missouri replied calmly.

"And why not?" You didn't have to be a psychic to tell that Beckett was angry. Really angry. And Missouri must really stupid to not be running for her life right now. At that, Missouri turned her head towards Castle and narrowed her eyes. Castle gulped. Right. Psychic.

"Because I have known those boys since Sam was in diapers and Dean could barely form proper sentenced. I know them and there is literally no part of them which would willingly hurt another soul, not if it could be helped. So Detective, I disagree when you say that they could be killing innocent people right now. I however do no disagree about the killing spree. I know they are hunting vampires, and they wouldn't rest until they have killed every member of the nest. And I am not going to let you slow them. Not when they are actually saving people." Missouri ' s tone had been nothing but calm, but Castle could sense some contempt in the last part.

Beckett grinded her teeth in anger. "Look lady, I don't have time for your shit. I need to find those two _murders_ and I need to find them fast. My ass is on line here. And so maybe there is something unnatural out there, and maybe you are for real, but it doesn't suddenly make Sam and Dean Winchester the good guys. They have killed innocent people and done some other shit you don't even want to know. So either you help us, or I arrest you for not cooperating in an ongoing police investigation."

"Listen here Missy." Missouri now sounded pissed. "We both know that you are not going to arrest me. I mean what reason could you possibly give for my arrest? That I was not telling you things that I somehow just know because, that's right, I'm a psychic. And there is literally no way you can trace me back the the Winchesters. Unless of course you do and you are holding out on me?"

"That's it-!" Beckett reached behind her back for her handcuffs, but before she could do anything rash, Castle grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Come on Kate you know she's right. We can't arrest her. You don't want to get into more trouble then you already are in." He said softly, in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Listen to your partner Detective." Missouri said, also in a calm voice.

"Missouri please. I need to find them." Beckett's voice almost cracked. Castle knew she was tired and it just broke him to see her like that.

Missouri seemed to be considering. Or maybe listening to their thoughts. Who knew. Nonetheless a few moments later she sighed. "Alright. I think I can give you a rough location, but _only_ if you agree to hear them out first. I know you are not an unreasonable person, and Mr. Castle is very open minded so I don't think this should cause more conflict then required. And another thing, if they look busy, or seem to be confronting someone, I don't want you to interrupt them, no matter what." Beckett started to say something but cut off when Missouri gave her a glare. "And no loop holes. I can hear every single twisted thought going on in your head. I don't want my boys dead because of a technicality or because you were too thick headed to see the situation."

Beckett looked like she wanted to eat Missouri alive. Castle put a gentle hand on her arm and shook his head once, to stop Beckett from making an rash decision. As far as he could see this was their only option and he didn't want to let it go because Kate was too angry.

"We have a deal." He said before Beckett could say anything. She turned and gave him a glare which could freeze fire and Castle winced, but she didn't say anything so he took it as a victory.

"Alright then. Let's get started."

* * *

 **AN: Ok well it has been very long since I update (*wince* sorry) and as time progressed I have realized how stupid this story is (or maybe that's just how I feel since I'm writing it) I don't know if I'll continue with it but if even a single person wants me to, I'll try. Although I cannot make any promises.**


End file.
